tentative d'enlèvement
by Wen1
Summary: Largo se réveille chez lui, groggy, sans se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sont ses amis qui le lui rappellent douloureusement...
1. Chapter 1

**« tentative d'enlèvement »**

Je fais mes fonds de tiroirs et vu qu'aujourd'hui il y a une rubrique LW et que visiblement des personnes cherchent encore à y lire des fics, je me suis dit que je pourrais rapidement relire et poster ces vieilles fanfics qui datent de 10 ans et étaient (ou sont encore, je ne sais pas) publiées sur le Bunker et Francofanfic.  
PS : à l'époque, moi et mes collaboratrices (certaines fics, c'est indiqué lorsque c'est le cas, étant co-écrite), avions fait l'objet d'un signalement au Fond de Protection de Joy (FPJ) pour mauvais traitements...lol

Je n'ai fait que relire. Aujourd'hui bien des choses me paraissent incohérentes voir limite débiles, mais je joue le jeu.

D'autres vieilles fics à venir si je vois que celle-ci intéresse des gens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :** c'est la première fanfic que j'ai écrite, ça date d'un moment, environ après l'épisode « affaire de famille », alors c'est le cas de dire !

**Résumé :** et le suspense alors

**Catégorie:**ben, pas mal : drame, aventure (enquête),suspense, action, romance L/J

**Note de l'auteur :** bien que j'avais écrite cette fanfic il y a un moment, j'y suis revenue un peu dessus pour y rajouter du développement et une intrigue.

Merci à Eska pour son aide en matière médicale ( pour le nom des médicaments). Et merci à Nini et Archy pour avoir accepté de « tester » la fanfic en la lisant en avant-première.

Voilà bonne lecture ,dites moi ce que vous en pensez mais soyez pas trop dur, c'est pas facile d'oser la mettre sur le net** .**

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CHAPITRE I**

**Bureau de Sullivan,( sans Sullivan)**_**(jour 1)**_

Largo se réveilla neuf heures après qu'une fléchette soporifique l'ai atteinte dans la nuque. Il avait un mal de tête terrible et ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière il avait atterrit sur le sofa du bureau de John Sullivan. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était de discuter avec Joy dans le parking souterrain du bâtiment mais après, s'était le trou noir. Il se rappelait également qu'à ce moment là, il portait un costard et qu'à présent il avait un tee-shirt au lieu de sa chemise blanche et de sa veste noire.

Une infirmière, qui était tout le temps disponible dans le bâtiment, était en train de feuilleter un magazine elle avait été chargée de surveiller le PDG du groupe W, et après quelques instants, elle remarqua le réveil de celui-ci :

« Comment vous sentez vous Mr Winch ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, que s'est-il passé ?, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » dit Largo encore un peu endormi.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous avait été touché par une fléchette anesthésiante et que vous êtes resté inconscient prés de 9 heures pour les circonstances de cet événement, vous devriez aller rejoindre Mr Kerenski» lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Très bien, une dernière chose : quelle heure est-il ? »

« Prés de minuit Mr Winch » lui répondit-elle.

« Merci, vous pouvez aller vous reposer » termina-il en sortant du bureau afin de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Sa carte se trouvait encore dans la poche de son pantalon, il la sortit et la passa dans le lecteur avant d'entrer son code d'accès. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et Largo entra rapidement, le mal de tête l'oppressait toujours, et l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner, il ignorait tout des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été endormi. Quelques instants plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Largo se dirigea rapidement vers le bunker.

Bunker

Lorsque Largo arriva dans le bunker il vit que ses deux amis étaient occupés à faire des

recherches sur les moniteurs quand ils l'entendirent entrer, ils se retournèrent et le regardèrent d'une manière bouleversée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, où est Joy ? » s'enquit Largo qui s'attendait à la voir avec les autres.

Simon allait répondre mais Kerenski le devança :

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? » lui demanda-t-il avec calme.

« Je partais avec Joy pour aller voir Mr Wakatsuky à propos d'un contrat pour le groupe on se demandait quelle voiture on allait prendre… puis plus rien » décrivit Largo qui commençait s'inquiéter de plus en plus vu la mine grave qu'affichaient ses deux amis.

« Vous avez été attaqués par un groupe armé de neuf… » commença Simon.

« Je crois que le mieux serait que tu vois la vidéo surveillance grâce à laquelle le type de la sécurité a pu rapidement appeler du secours » coupa Kerenski qui ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé car il n'avait pas le courage de le faire avec des mots.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois Largo, ça va être dur à supporter » conseilla Simon.

Largo obtempéra, un horrible pressentiment commençait à l'oppresser.

« Tu es prêt Largo ? » lui demanda Kerenski.

Winch acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'ex agent du KGB enclencha la vidéo

_**(Vidéo)**__**-**_

la surveillance vidéo était tellement soutenue qu'elle permettait de suivre tous les événements sans difficultés :

Largo et Joy étaient en train de discuter tout en avançant dans le parking souterrain :

- « On prend quelle voiture Largo ? » demanda la jeune femme qui avait prit un peu d'avance sur lui.

Largo était sur le point de répondre mais il s'écroula quelques mètres derrière Joy qui ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer

« Largo ? » s'inquiéta-elle tout en se retournant dans l'intention de le rejoindre pour prendre son pouls afin de voir s'il était toujours en vie.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car elle aperçue à sa gauche un homme masqué tenant un fusil à moyenne portée et qui était à nouveau prêt à tirer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait sortit son arme et l'avait touché. Cependant il n'était pas seul et un de ses huit autres coéquipiers tira sur Joy qui, blessée à l'épaule à la limite du thorax, s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, mais resta néanmoins consciente et riposta en abattant deux autres terroristes.

« Faites attention de ne pas toucher Mr Winch !» ordonna l'un des hommes à ses subordonnés.

Malheureusement Joy était une cible facile et elle en était consciente. Étant la garde du corps de Winch, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle devait se traîner jusqu'à Largo et pour cela, elle était obligée de s'appuyer sur son côté blessé, car il fallait qu'elle garde son bras droit libre pour tirer elle attrapa douloureusement un objet dans son sac et le serra le plus fort possible entre ses dents afin de pouvoir supporter les souffrances que cet effort allait lui infliger. Elle savait très bien que si elle atteignait Winch, elle pourrait le protéger mais que lui inconsciemment le ferait aussi en effet, elle avait compris ce que les terroristes désiraient : enlever son patron …vivant. Or, si elle restait prés de lui, ceux-ci allaient hésiter à tirer de peur de blesser l'homme contre qui ils envisageaient peut-être d'obtenir une énorme rançon.

Avant que Joy, toujours au sol, ne parvienne contre Largo, et malgré le fait qu'elle continuait à se défendre efficacement, un des terroristes parvint à l'atteindre à la cuisse ce qui fit hurler la jeune femme qui déjà avait beaucoup de mal à rester consciente. Elle devait rester en vie pour Largo, si elle mourrait maintenant, avant que la sécurité n'arrive, ces hommes allaient accomplir leur mission et ça il n'en était pas question, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire. Utilisant ses dernières forces, elle arriva aux cotés de Winch tout en continuant à tirer, son arme étant à cour de munition elle s'en débarrassa et saisi celle de secours qui était accrochée à sa cheville bien que d'un calibre inférieure, elle lui serait tout de même bien utile. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se remettre à tirer, une balle la frappa au bras gauche, mais elle n'avait plus la force de hurler. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, lequel ne tarda pas à tacher la chemise de Largo contre lequel elle était appuyée, avait du mal à tenir son arme et à viser. Joy qui dans des circonstances normales était une tireuse d'élite, gaspillait jusqu'à trois balles avant d'atteindre sa cible à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Les terroristes avaient sous-estimé l'efficacité et la résistance de la garde du corps de Largo et avaient par conséquent perdu beaucoup de temps sur leur timing. Cependant, la sentant à bout de force et de munitions, les quatre derniers hommes valides décidèrent de passer à l'assaut, mais ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée de la sécurité de l'immeuble il firent alors demi- tour et s'engouffrèrent dans la fourgonnette dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés, le chauffeur, qui n'avait pas bougé démarra en trombe, pendant que les terroristes continuaient à tirer pour couvrir leur fuite.

Quand Joy réalisa que la sécurité venait d'intervenir, elle s'effondra d'épuisement et de soulagement tout en restant à demi consciente :

« Joy ! » hurlèrent Kerenski et Simon qui accouraient vers elle voyant bien qu'elle était grièvement blessée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à ses côtés, Kerenski s'occupa d'elle pendant que Simon vérifia le pouls de Winch. Sur le moment, Ovronnaz pensa que celui-ci était blessé, mais en un instant il réalisa que le sang qui imbibait la chemise de Largo était uniquement celui de Joy.

« Tiens bon Joy, l'ambulance arrive… » la rassura Kerensky, la jeune femme tremblait légèrement et avait du mal à rester consciente, mais elle devait savoir… « Elle perd beaucoup de sang ! » s'inquiéta-t-il tout en faisant de son mieux pour compresser les plaies avec l'aide de Simon.

« ….Lar-go… ? » articula difficilement Joy. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle ne savait même pas si Winch était encore en vie.

« Il va bien Joy, il est juste inconscient, il a été touché par une fléchette anesthésiante » la rassura Simon.

Joy, apaisée sur l'état de Largo, sachant qu'elle avait accomplit sa mission, sourit faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

_**-**__**(fin de la vidéo)**_

Kerenski arrêta là la diffusion, Largo était immobile, les mains sur son visage encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Est-ce qu'elle est …. ? » articula difficilement Largo tellement la réponse l'effrayait.

« Non, rassures toi, elle est en vie, mais elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, les médecins ont faillit la perdre à plusieurs reprises et ont eu beaucoup de mal à la stabiliser elle est en soins intensifs, et je sais que ça va pas …. » commença Kerenski.

« Bon, viens en au fait ! » s'énerva Winch qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces circonvolutions.

« Largo…elle est dans le coma et dans un état critique » termina difficilement Simon qui savait que cette nouvelle allait faire souffrir son ami.

« Il faut que j'aille la voir; maintenant » annonça Winch les yeux dans le vide.

« Largo, il est plus de minuit les visites sont interdites à cette heure-ci » essaya de le résonner Kerenski.

« Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire ! » répondit Largo avant de se diriger vers la sortie du Bunker.

« Très bien, on va t'y emmener, on ne peut pas te laisser conduire dans cet état » annonça Simon qui rattrapa Largo suivit de Kerenski.

**CHAPITRE II**

Hôpital

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer Mr Winch, les visites sont interdites jusqu'à demain matin neuf heure, et c'est d'autant plus strict que Mlle Arden est en soins intensifs. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité » lui demanda une des infirmières de garde.

« Ma garde du corps est dans cet état pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, et la seule chose que je puisse faire pour elle c'est rester à ses côtés je vous en prie, donnez moi cette chance de me pardonner à moi même d'être indemne, il faut que je la vois… » déclara Largo avec tellement de sincérité que même Kerenski aurait craqué.

L'infirmière réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision :

« Ok, c'est bon allez-y mais seulement vous, les autres devront rester à l'entrée de sa chambre » annonça–t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier » déclara Largo.

« On verra ça plus tard vous le voulez bien ? et puis dans l'état où elle se trouve, je pense que tout soutien sera le bienvenu. Chambre 12, je vais vous y conduire » annonça-t-elle avec plein de sous-entendus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la vitre de sa chambre, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent à la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Ça leur faisait mal de voir Joy dans cet état : intubée, entourée de machines en tout genre, sous perfusion et sous la surveillance d'un électrocardiogramme.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Largo à l'infirmière sans-même se retourner.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe d'elle, j'ai juste reçues quelques consignes, mais je vous enverrais le médecin qui se charge d'elle dès qu'il arrivera » lui répondit-elle avec plein de compassion dans sa voix, avant de rajouter : « je vous fais confiance, vous ne devez pas la fatiguer »

« Vous pouvez comptez sur moi » déclara Winch avant de s'adresser à ses amis « Ceux qui lui ont fait ça me le paieront, de quelle espèce sont-ils pour avoir continués à lui tirer dessus alors qu'elle était à terre ?! » jura doucement Largo les dents serrées et avec de la haine dans sa voix. « Vous ne seriez pas arrivés, ils l'auraient sûrement abattue de sang froid…et moi… » continua Winch les yeux fermés car le simple fait de savoir qu'il était sur place, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu l'aider, le faisait souffrir.

« Largo, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ils savaient que tu ne serais pas facile à enlever et c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont endormis à l'aide d'une fléchette soporifique…tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, tu n'y es vraiment pour rien » expliqua Simon à son ami afin de le résonner.

« Quant aux terroristes, Joy en a abattus trois et blessés deux dont un plus sérieusement les quatre autres valides ont réussit à s'évader et on fait tout notre possible pour les retrouver… » annonça l'ex du KGB.

« Merci Kerenski, » remercia Winch.

Largo restait immobile les yeux rivés sur Joy à travers la vitre qui les séparaient.

- « Va la voir Largo » l'encouragea Simon.

Winch se dirigea vers la porte, entra lentement dans la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise aux cotés de Joy, elle était si pale et semblait si fragile que Largo avait peur de la toucher.

**à l'extérieur derrière la vitre,**_**-**_

Simon avait le regard plongé dans le tracé de l'électrocardiogramme quand il remarqua une légère variation de celui-ci :

- « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant ? » demanda -t-il à Kerenski.

« Il vient de lui caresser le visage et de lui prendre la main pourquoi ? » répondit celui-ci.

« C'est dingue, elle est dans le coma et pourtant c'est comme si elle l'avait sentie, son électrocardiogramme à varié » s'étonna Simon.

« Ouais ! je le savais bien… » répondit Kerenski.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de faire des devinettes, expliques toi ! » s'exclama Simon.

« Ce que votre ami essaye de vous dire c'est que lorsque deux êtres qui s'aiment entrent en contact, cela envoie une sorte de décharge électrique, comme un frisson. Certains disent que les personnes dans le coma sont conscientes de ce qui les entourent et entendent ce qui se passent il est vrai qu'ils leurs arrivent de réagir à certains stimulis… Je ne connais pas votre patron, mais je peux déjà vous dire que dans son cœur, Melle Arden n'est pas qu'une simple garde du corps, mais bien plus que ça. Il est amoureux d'elle j'en suis certaine. Sur ce, je vous laisse » déclara l'infirmière qui était restée quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait laisser seuls les trois hommes.

Simon la regarda partir il était complètement ahurit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et encore plus par le fait que Kerenski ne semblait pas être vraiment étonné.

« Comment ça se fait que tu le savais alors que moi j'avais rien remarqué !? » s'insurgea Simon.

« Tu remarques jamais rien c'est tout ! »déclara t-il.

« Non, sérieusement, elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Simon.

« Lorsque ta sœur est venue et qu'elle a fait de l'œil à Largo…. » commença Kerenski.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE III

**dans la pièce :**** (jour 2)**

Largo n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 8 heure du matin il avait donc passé toute la nuit aux côtés de Joy . La jeune femme était toujours aussi pâle, l'assistance respiratoire ne cessait pas de l'aider à respirer et Largo commençait à avoir du mal à supporter ce son inquiétant. Il avait la main de Joy contre sa joue et son regard était complètement perdu dans le vide. Le fait que précédemment la jeune femme n'avait jamais eut de moment de faiblesse et que même lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée et blessé par John Donavan , elle s'en était sortie debout et quasiment en pleine forme : elle avait habituée Largo à être en face d'une femme capable de se sortir de toutes les situations. 'Habitué' là était tout le problème, Winch ne s'était jamais préparé à l'idée de la perdre du jour au lendemain, d'être confronté à une situation semblable à celle qui lui faisait face.

Il finit par se ressaisir et se mit à lui parler :

« Joy, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais il faut que tu te battes tu comprends ?, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi, je tiens à toi. » Largo s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de rassembler ses esprits « Joy, je-je t'aime et je voulais que tu le saches si je te perds je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je… » Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une infirmière poussant une petite table à roulette sur laquelle étaient posées des compresses, diverses solutions en bouteilles et de quoi changer la perfusion.

« Mr Winch, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, je dois changer ses pansements » lui annonça l'infirmière tout en notant sur son carnet différents paramètres indiqués sur les nombreux appareils entourant Joy.

« Bien sûr »répondit Largo tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme _(de Joy, pas de l'infirmière ! lol)_ « je vais revenir » lui chuchota -t-il à l'oreille

« Ah oui, vos amis m'ont demandé de vous dire, que les deux hommes postés devant la porte sont là pour vous protéger » lui déclara l'infirmière.

« Merci, de me prévenir » répondit Largo avant de quitter la pièce.

Extérieur de l'hôpital

Largo sortit un instant de l'hôpital afin de pouvoir utiliser son téléphone

portable et contacter Kerenski et Simon qui étaient retournés au Bunker. Il était toujours étroitement escorté par les deux gardes du corps, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il savait que s'était nécessaire car les quatre derniers terroristes n'avaient pas encore été retrouvés, ils pouvaient retenter leur coup à tout moment et Largo ne voulait pas que le sacrifice de Joy fut été inutile. Il leur demanda tout de même de lui laisser un peu de liberté le temps de passer son coup de fil :

« Kerenski ?, s'est Largo, rassures-toi tout va bien mais je voulais savoir si tu avais essayé de contacter le père de Joy ? » demanda Winch.

_« Oui, on a appelé plusieurs fois mais il reste injoignable. Cela dit, nous lui avons laissé un message pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donner le numéro de téléphone afin qu'il puisse nous joindre dès qu'il reviendra de je ne sais où. »_

_« Largo, c'est Simon je voulais te dire que Sullivan a essayé de te joindre, je lui ai expliqué que ton portable était sûrement déconnecté afin de ne pas risquer de perturber les appareils de l'hôpital, et je lui ai également dit que te connaissant il valait mieux repousser tous tes rendez-vous » expliqua –t-il._

« Tu as bien fais tu diras à John qu'effectivement il est hors de question que je quitte l'hôpital tant que Joy est dans cet état. » lui demanda Largo.

_«Il s'en doutait et il m'a dit qu'il passera dans la matinée » annonça Simon._

« Bien est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose de neuf sur les terroristes? » questionna-t-il.

_« Hier on a analysé image par image la vidéo surveillance, mais à part la fausse plaque d'immatriculation de la camionnette, on n'a rien trouvée. Les types que Joy a abattu n'ont pas d'identités, leurs empreintes digitales ont été effacées mais on poursuit les recherches » déclara Kerenski. _

« Et les deux blessés, vous les avez interrogés ? » demanda Largo.

_« Oui, mais même avec les méthodes de Kerenski ça n'a rien donné, ils ne diront rien, mais on va trouver quelque chose on te le promet » annonça Simon._

« Bon, je compte sur vous pour me prévenir à la moindre nouvelle je vais y retourner, je vous rappelle s'il y a des changements pour Joy » termina Largo avant de raccrocher et de retourner à sa chambre.

Chambre de Joy

Vers 11h, Largo aperçu Sullivan à travers la vitre de la chambre, il se leva et sorti de la pièce pour le rejoindre.

« Alors comment va -t-elle ? » demanda Sullivan avec une sincère inquiétude dans la voix.

« Pas très bien, elle est très faible et dans un coma profond » annonça Largo.

« Profond ? » questionna John.

« … Pour l'instant elle ne peut pas se passer d'assistance respiratoire » déclara Largo avec désespoir.

« J'ai essayé de trouver son médecin, mais on m'a dit qu'il était en train de visiter ses patients et qu'il n'allait pas tarder » annonça Sullivan.

« Oui, je l'ai vu dans la matinée, il ne peut toujours pas se prononcer tant qu'elle est sous respirateur, et pour l'instant elle est trop faible pour songer le lui retirer sans risques » déclara Largo en fermant les yeux et se passant les mains sur le visage

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, je peux rester là un moment si vous voulez » proposa Sullivan.

« Non, c'est gentil mais je préfère rester avec elle, et de toute manière je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que… » commença Largo sans oser terminer sa phrase.

« ...Tant que vous ne savez pas si elle va s'en sortir ?, oui je comprend » déclara Sullivan avec gentillesse tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule « je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir Largo » lui dit-il.

« Je l'espère John, je l'espère » déclara Winch.

« Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais retourner au Groupe avant que Cardignac ne se déclare le roi du monde » informa Sullivan avec un léger sourire afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Vous avez raison, ce type est pire qu'un gamin, il ne faudrait jamais le laisser seul » confirma Largo sans pour autant perdre son accablement.

« Allez, et gardez espoir » termina Sullivan avant de repartir.

CHAPITRE IV

Le Docteur Green repassa peu de temps après le départ de John, mais il n'y avait pas de changements Joy ne faiblissait pas, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas non plus…

Largo était désespéré, il ne supportait plus d'être à ses côtés sans pouvoir l'aider, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation que dans le parking sauf que là il était bel et bien conscient. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce :

« Mr Winch, un appel pour vous » déclara t-elle tout en lui tentant un téléphone mobile.

« Merci » dit-il à l'infirmière qui ressortait.

_« Largo, c'est Kerenski , on a peut-être une piste » déclara l'ex du KGB._

« Je t'écoute » annonça Largo_._

_« Je trouvais étrange que tout un commando ait réussi à passer la barrière de sécurité de l'entrée du parking, alors j'ai farfouillé un peu dans les dossiers d'embauche des deux gardes et j'ai découvert que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas là depuis longtemps et comme par hasard, c'est lui qui assurait la garde hier soir, il y a donc fort à parier qu'il n'est pas étranger à cette affaire » annonça Kerenski._

« Tu veux dire qu'il les aurait laissés passer en étant parfaitement au courant de leurs intentions ? » demanda Largo qui commençait à s'énerver mais gardait une voix basse.

_« C'est possible, mais ça reste à éclaircir. Il faut aussi que je vérifie du côté du garde qui s'occupait ce soir là de la vidéo surveillance, il devait encore être de service au moment de l'attaque mais c'est seulement lors de la relève que l'alerte a été donnée alors qu'on ne peut pas dire que ça passait inaperçu » annonça Georgie._

« Il y aurait deux taupes au sein du service de sécurité ?! » s'insurgea Winch_._

_« Oui, mais il est fort probable qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont soupçonnés, ce qui nous laisse du temps pour les coincer, car il nous faut des preuves » expliqua Kerenski._

« Et bien trouve les, enferme les et fait les parler ! » déclara Largo avec fougue_._

_« Largo, tu sais bien qu'on fait notre possible, Joy est aussi notre amie tu sais !?, et on leur fera payer t'inquiètes pas » répliqua Kerenski avec véhémence, avant de reprendre plus calmement « En attendant, tâches de toujours être accompagné des deux gardes du corps qu'on t'a envoyés, tu es encore en danger tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvés les quatre fugitifs et leur employeur ces gardes sont de bons éléments…c'est Joy qui me les avaient conseillés… si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose. » avoua Georgie._

« Elle a fait ça ? » demanda Largo sans être vraiment surpris.

_« Elle voulait que tu ais la meilleure protection rapprochée, si elle venait à… » expliqua Kerenski._

« Elle va s'en sortir, elle doit s'en sortir » affirma Largo.

CHAPITRE V

**Hôpital** **(jour 4)**

Deux jours passèrent, l'état de Joy n'avait guère évolué Largo poussé par la fatigue avait, à plusieurs reprises été forcé par les médecins d'aller se reposer. Mais il revenait toujours auprès d'elle dés qu'il y était à nouveau autorisé.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre, alors que Largo était entrain de parler doucement à Joy

« C'est bien ce que vous faites, il faut lui montrer que vous êtes là pour la soutenir et qu'elle a des amis qui l'attendent » déclara -t-il soudainement ce qui fit sursauter Largo.

« Ah c'est vous docteur, je ne vous avez pas entendu entrer, vous voulez-que… »commença Winch.

« Non, non, restez Mr Winch, je dois juste vérifier quelque chose… » déclara le médecin tout en relevant quelques paramètres s'affichant sur les diverses machines entourant Joy.

« Quoi ? » demanda Largo qui n'aimait pas ce silence.

« Vous savez que tant qu'elle est sous assistance respiratoire, on ne peut pas vraiment se prononcer sur son rétablissement et étant donné qu'elle est restée stable durant ces 4 jours, je pense qu'on peut envisager d'essayer de débrancher la machine, si elle respire seule, se sera bon signe et on pourra l'ex-tuber mais sinon… » expliqua le médecin. Largo resta silencieux devant de si angoissantes nouvelles. Le Dr Green reprit : « n'ayant pas de famille joignable à New York, c'est à vous de décider Mr Winch mais sachez que la laisser trop longtemps sous respirateur ne serait pas une bonne chose » déclara- t-il.

« Vous pensez qu'elle respirera seule ? » demanda difficilement Largo.

« Je ne peux rien vous certifier, je suis désolé. Disons, qu'elle est encore très faible et qu'elle a environ 25% de chance d'y arriver » annonça–t-il avec sincérité.

« …Et une probabilité de 75% de mourir… » déclara Largo, cette phrase se répercuta en lui comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard.

« …C'est exact » commença calmement le médecin « mais sachez qu'attendre ne changera rien, ce taux restera le même pensez-y , ce n'est jamais facile de le dire, mais ça ne servira à rien de faire de l'acharnement thérapeutique » déclara t-il avec compassion.

« Est-ce que je peux rester seul avec elle pour prendre une décision ? » demanda finalement Largo.

« Bien sûr, je vais finir mes visites et je repasse dans 1h » déclara le médecin avant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Largo « je vous laisse les papiers qu'il faudra signer si vous nous donnez votre accord » termina le médecin avant de poser des documents sur la table et de quitter la pièce, en laissant derrière lui un homme désespéré.

Largo regarda Joy, toujours aussi pâle et immobile, qu'est ce que sa voix et sa vitalité lui manquait… il ne savait pas quoi faire, le médecin lui demandait peut-être de signer son arrêt de mort. Largo fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Kerenski et Simon qui tapotèrent sur la vitre de la chambre pour signaler leur présence Largo se leva et alla les rejoindre

« Largo, Kerenski avait raison il…. » Simon s'arrêta en voyant la mine de son ami. «…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» lui demanda t-il.

« C'est Joy ? » questionna Kerenski devant le silence de Winch.

« Le médecin vient de me dire qu'il est temps de prendre une décision… » commença difficilement Largo «…son état est stationnaire depuis 4 jours, il pense qu'il faut tenter de la débrancher, et c'est à moi de décider » déclara–t-il.

« Oh merde …» laissa échapper Simon.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as décidé ? » demanda précautionneusement Georgie.

« Je n'en sais rien, on me demande de décider de son droit de vie ou de mort ! »déclara Largo avec force.

« Vivre reliée à une machine ce n'est pas vivre, et tu sais que Joy ne le voudrait pas ! » répondit Kerenski sur le même ton.

« Chuttt ! » ordonna une infirmière qui n'appréciait pas le bruit provoqué par le petit groupe.

« Largo, Kerenski n'a pas tord….c'est peut–être paradoxal, mais en prenant la décision de faire débrancher les appareils qui la maintiennent en vie, tu vas lui donner l'occasion de choisir par elle-même. » déclara Simon à voix basse selon la demande de l'infirmière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Largo qui perdait de plus en plus son calme face aux événements.

« Et bien, c'est elle qui va décider si elle veut vivre ou non, puisque c'est elle qui va devoir respirer seule » expliqua Ovronnaz.

Largo resta pensif et ferma les yeux quelques instants :

« Je sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus quoi faire » dit-il tout en se passant les mains sur le visage « …qu'est ce que vous feriez à ma place ? » finit-t-il par leur demander.

« Moi je pense que je la débrancherais, ça ne sert à rien de la maintenir en vie artificiellement, à part à nous déculpabiliser et à nous rassurer » déclara Kerenski.

« Simon ? » demanda Largo.

« Je suis d'accord avec Georgie, même si ça me désole cela dit, il reste de l'espoir, le médecin n'a pas dit qu'elle était condamnée » déclara Ovronaz.

« Oui, mais si elle ne respire plus seule, ça revient au même… » reconnut Largo « il me reste encore quelques minutes avant de me décider, alors allez la voir…au cas…» Largo n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et entrèrent un par un dans la chambre pour peut-être dire leurs adieux à Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE VI**

Chambre

Au bout de 20 minutes, Largo se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Joy, il lui prit délicatement

la main et l'embrassa doucement.

« Joy, je…je ne sais pas quoi décider, si j'accepte que les médecins débranchent l'assistance respiratoire, je vais avoir l'impression de te tuer une seconde fois, et je n'y survivrais pas. » commença -t-il «mais au plus profond de moi, je sais que Georgie et Simon ont raison, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'obliges à passer le reste de ta vie immobile et léthargique sur un lit d'hôpital tu as tant besoin de bouger et de vivre… » lui dit-il.

Largo avait les larmes aux yeux, il regarda sa montre et vit que le médecin n'allait pas tarder à revenir alors à contre cœur il attrapa les documents qu'il lui avait laissé . Tout était déjà rempli, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à apposer son nom et sa signature, ce qu'il fit avec peine avant de retourner auprès de Joy. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de lui parler doucement :

« J'aurais tant souhaité que tu saches à quel point je suis amoureux de toi … mais comme un imbécile j'ai préféré le taire, et voilà où ça nous a mené, je le regretterai toute ma vie et toi tu ne l'auras jamais su… » lui dit-il complètement désespéré.

Le médecin arriva avec une infirmière et signala sa présence à Largo qui était toujours au chevet de Joy, sa main contre sa joue, et les yeux fermés.

« Avez-vous pris une décision ? » lui demanda t-il avec tact.

« Aller y » se contenta de répondre Largo.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix, même s'il est dur à accepter » déclara le médecin tout en récupérant la décharge sur le table et en vérifiant que tout était en ordre.

Le médecin s'approcha de l'assistance respiratoire et la débrancha en poussant un discret soupir, il devait faire ça plusieurs fois par semaines, mais c'était toujours aussi dur de voir la détresse des proches. Dix secondes passèrent, puis vingt mais Joy ne respirait toujours pas et le rythme des signaux sonores incessants de l'électrocardiogramme commençait à ralentir. Largo rattrapa la main de Joy et se mit à lui parler.

« Joy, il faut que tu respires tu m'entends ? Tu peux le faire, je sais que s'est dur, mais fait le pour moi, je t'en prie ! » lui supplia t-il.

Après une ou deux secondes Joy se mit à respirer par elle-même ce qui provoqua un soupir de soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Largo l'embrassa sur le front , les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci s'était des larmes de joie.

« Ça c'est incroyable, on m'avait déjà dit que les comateux entendaient, je n'y croyais pas, mais là je dois me rendre à l'évidence, elle vous a entendu et écouté, c'est stupéfiant ! » s'ahurit le médecin « A présent je peux vous dire qu'elle a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Elle a passé le plus dur, il ne lui reste plus qu'à se réveiller et çà ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de volonté de sa part. Je dois vous avouer, que j'étais vraiment très sceptique sur son rétablissement, mais maintenant qu'elle nous a prouvée qu'elle voulait s'en sortir, on a toutes les raisons d'y croire. » déclara –t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Le docteur Green et son assistante : l'infirmière Hataway _(décidément !)_ ex-tubèrent Joy avec précautions.

« Voilà, il va falloir qu'elle se repose maintenant et vous aussi, et j'aimerais ne pas être obligé de vous y forcer comme les autres jours… » demanda le médecin.

« Oui » répondit Largo au grand étonnement du docteur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, une infirmière va rester avec elle toute la nuit pour la surveiller » ajouta t-il.

Largo caressa le visage de Joy et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Merci Joy, tu as réussi, je suis fier de toi. Je reviendrais demain matin, reposes toi » lui dit-il avant de quitter la pièce avec le médecin l'infirmière restant avec elle en attendant d'être remplacée .

CHAPITRE VIGroupe W

Largo retourna au Groupe W toujours escorté par ses 2 gardes du corps qui le laissèrent seul dés qu'il fut à l'abri dans le bâtiment. Il monta directement dans son appartement dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche. Il commença tout d'abord par appeler ses amis au bunker afin de les informer de la première bonne nouvelle depuis plus de 4 jours:

_« Largo ? où est-ce que tu es ? » demanda Kerenski inquiet._

« Dans mon appart, tout s'est bien passé, Joy a réussi à passer cette épreuve, elle devrait s'en sortir » annonça Winch, il entendit ses 2 amis soupirer de soulagement « le médecin voulait qu'elle se repose, alors je suis rentré je prend une douche et je vous rejoins, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelque chose à m'apprendre tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

_« Oui en effet, mais s'était pas vraiment le moment alors à tout de suite !» déclara Simon avant de accrocher._

Quinze minutes plus tard, Largo avait pris sa douche et s'était changé il ouvrit la porte de son appart et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gabriella chargée de papiers en tous genres

« Mr Winch ?, je ne pensais pas vous trouver là » déclara–t-elle étonnée mais avec compassion car elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Joy. en effet cette histoire avait fait le tour de l'immeuble.

« Bonsoir Gabriella, ce sont des papiers à signer ? posez-les-moi sur mon bureau s'il vous plaît , j'essayerais d'y jeter un coup d'œil tout à l'heure » déclara Largo.

« Bien Monsieur » dit-elle tout en commençant à entrer dans la pièce avant de se retourner « Mr Winch…excusez moi de mon indiscrétion, mais comment va Mlle Arden ? » demanda -t-elle avec tact.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour me demander ça » lui dit-il gentiment avant de continuer « elle va un peu mieux, vous pourrez même dire à Sullivan qu'elle respire maintenant sans assistance, et que les médecins sont optimistes » annonça t-il avec un sourire.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi monsieur , je lui dirais» répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire avant de repartir dans la pièce pour y déposer les documents.

Largo se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et y arriva sans rencontrer d'autres personnes assez proches de Joy pour s'inquiéter sincèrement de son état .Il avait effectivement croisé Cardignac, mais savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il se foutait royalement de ce qui lui était arrivé et que la seule chose qu'il regrettait réellement ce n'était pas que Joy ait été blessée, mais que les ravisseurs aient loupés Winch…**.** Une telle hypocrisie faisait enrager Largo, mais il n'avait pas de temps et d'énergie à perdre avec ce genre de type primaire.

**Bunker**

Lorsque Largo arriva au bunker, il fut aussitôt mit au courant des résultats des recherches :

« Nous avons vérifiés dans les casiers judiciaires des deux suspects, à première vue, ils semblaient vides, mais si on se met à fouiller un peu plus, on découvre que ce n'est qu'une illusion, les vrais casiers nous apprennent que se sont tous les deux des types qui ont été a plusieurs reprises jugés pour corruption, braquage ou délits en tous genres » commença Kerensky.

« Quoi ?, mais comment ont-ils pu passer à travers les mesures de sécurités chargées de vérifier les antécédents avant toute embauche ? » demanda Largo sidéré qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver dans le bâtiment possédant une sécurité exemplaire.

« Je te l'ai dit, quand ils ont vérifiés les casiers ils ont dût croire qu'ils étaient vides, il faut faire pas mal de manips informatiques avant d'accéder à l'original » déclara Georgie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on les a fait arrêter et Kerensky les a interrogés avec les bonnes vieilles méthodes à la russe, mais ça n'a rien donné pour le surveillant du parking… » commença Simon.

« Et l'autre ? » demanda Winch.

« On allait y venir Largo » déclara Kerensky « l'autre a été plus loquace après l'avoir un peu malmené et légèrement menacé; il nous a avoué avoir couvert l'intervention des terroristes mais on a dût le secouer un peu plus pour qu'il nous donne deux adresses, dont on vient de vérifier ce qu'elles désignaient, et un nom qui revenait souvent : Matt Stetson » continua-t-il tout en tapotant sur son ordinateur pour faire apparaître sur le grand écran du bunker ce que désignait la première adresse « c'est un stand de tir assez peu fréquentable de la banlieue de New York, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on y trouve pas de bons tireurs, mais simplement que se sont rarement des enfants de cœurs »déclara Kerensky.

« C'est sûrement là que ces ordures s'entraînaient » pesta Largo.

« En effet c'est probable » appuya Georgie avant de passer à la deuxième adresse « et ça c'est une demeure typique de capitaliste fortuné, mais malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'ai pas réussi à en identifier le propriétaire…je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un de puissant derrière tout ça Largo » annonça Kerenski.

« Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose » ajouta Simon avec pleins de sous-entendus

« Quoi…vous pensez que c'est la Commission Adriatique qui a tout organisé ? » demanda Winch.

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas écarter cette hypothèse, il est clair qu'il faut avoir du pouvoir pour organiser un tel commando armé et pour réussir à infiltrer deux types dans la sécurité du Groupe W. » annonça Kerenski.

« Et pour ce 'Stetson' qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » demanda Largo.

« C'est un ex-général des forces spéciales, mais il y a un blème, il a été déclaré mort lors de sa dernière mission il y a un an, et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il soit bel et bien vivant » ajouta Simon.

« On va aller vérifier ce stand de tir, peut-être y apprendrons nous autre chose » déclara Kerenski tout en se levant.

« Je vous accompagne ! » annonça Largo tout en se redressant à son tour.

« Il en est hors de question, c'est trop risqué, je te rappelle que c'est toi qu'ils ont voulu enlever i jours de plus, tu es épuisé… » commença Georgie.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas rester là à ne rien faire ! » s'insurgea Winch.

« Largo, si tu te fais enlever ou tuer, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire à Joy quand elle sortira du coma ? » demanda Simon.

Cet argument sembla faire son effet.

« Simon a raison, Joy a quasiment donnée sa vie pour te protéger, alors ne va pas te mettre en danger maintenant » déclara Georgie afin de finir de le convaincre.

« Ok…je reste là, mais vous m'appelez à la moindre nouvelle » demanda Largo.

« Bien sûr !, toi tu vas essayer de te reposer et nous on va faire parler tous ceux qui peuvent nous renseigner » déclara Simon.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble du bunker et Largo retourna dans son appart y signa certains des papiers que lui avait laissés Gabriella et parvint à s'endormir durant quelques heures.

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Appartement de Largo** **(jour 5)**

Alors que Largo s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôpital, Simon et Kerenski revinrent de leur petite enquête :

« Alors ? vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Winch à ses deux amis après qu'ils se soient tous installés sur les fauteuils.

« Peut-être bien, Simon a fait du charme à une des gérantes … » commença Georgie

« Simon, tu crois vraiment que c'était le moment ? » lui demanda Largo d'une manière mi-amusée et mi- exaspérée.

« Eh !, attends avant de critiquer parce que figures toi que j'ai appris des trucs intéressants, comme quoi les méthodes douces payent parfois ! » déclara -t-il avec un sourire.

« Alors racontes » demanda Largo qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Elle m'a parlé d'un groupe de gros bras qui venait régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines pour s'entraîner, et elle m'a même donnée l'adresse de l'un d'entre eux, celui qui correspond au signalement du colonel Matt Stetson » annonça Simon fier de lui.

« Génial, qu'est que vous attendez pour y aller ? » demanda Winch.

« On passait juste pour s'équiper un peu mieux et pour chercher du renfort » annonça Kerenski.

«Très bien, je vais demander à trois agents de la sécurité de vous accompagner, ramenez-moi ce salaud vous m'entendez ?! » déclara Largo impatient de le faire payer ainsi que tous les autres.

« Tu peux compter sur nous ! » certifia Simon.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble à la réception, Largo assigna trois hommes pour accompagner ses amis et annonça à ses deux gardes du corps qu'il repartait pour l'hôpital.

Joy était toujours dans le coma, mais elle respirait désormais seule ce qui était une très bonne chose le simple fait de ne plus avoir à entendre le ronronnement de l'assistance respiratoire rassurait Largo sur son état.

Le médecin passa à deux reprises pour voir sa patiente et déclara qu'il était toujours aussi optimiste, ses fonctions vitales étaient bonnes, et maintenant il fallait lui parler pour qu'elle parvienne à se réveiller.

Tard dans l'après midi, Simon et Kerenski revinrent :

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » demanda Largo avec empressement.

« Il n'y avait personne chez lui, mais en fouillant dans ses relevés téléphoniques, on a trouvé le numéro d'une cabine qui apparaissait souvent. On s'est rendu sur place, cette cabine était juste en face d'un entrepôt, et apparemment c'était là qu'il se concertaient avant d'agir. On l'a inspecté de fond en comble et on y a découvert les cadavres des quatre fugitifs » commenta Kerenski.

« Tous tués d'une balle dans la tête, et leurs décès dataient d'au moins deux jours » ajouta Simon.

« Ce qui vient conforter l'hypothèse de la Commission Adriatique, c'est bien leur genre d'éliminer ceux qui ont échoués à leur mission. » annonça Georgie.

« Ouais, ça veut dire qu'ils n'en ont pas fini avec moi » déclara Largo.

« J'en ai peur, il faut dire que ton père a dû se battre contre eux toute sa vie…de toute manière, je vais faire ma propre enquête voir si je ne trouve rien sur celui ou ceux qui les ont tués » annonça Kerenski.

« Bien, je reste jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites et je rentre » déclara Largo.

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**Hôpital**** (jour 11)**

Cela faisait maintenant 11 jour que Joy était dans le coma mais il était plus léger depuis quelques jours selon les médecins, l'amélioration quotidiennes de ses fonctions vitales présageaient que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Elle ne devrait donc plus tarder à se réveiller, et depuis cette nouvelle, Largo ne la quittait plus une minute. Du côté de l'enquête, Kerenski n'avait rien trouvé de plus, et cette histoire se retrouva classée malgré eux.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Largo s'était assoupit et avait la tête posée sur le lit de Joy sa main dans la sienne, celle-ci reprit peu à peu conscience quelques minutes avant la deuxième tournée quotidienne du médecin. Après quelques instants le temps de s'adapter à la lumière tamisée de la pièce et de se rappeler pourquoi elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital, elle s'aperçut de la présence de Winch. Elle essaya de parler mais elle avait la gorge trop sèche pour parvenir à articuler la moindre syllabe elle tenta donc une autre méthode et remua doucement sa main qui était enfermée dans celle de Largo. La réponse fut immédiate : il se réveilla en sursaut :

« Joy ?! » s'étonna t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

En un échange de regard Largo comprit ce qu'elle demandait, Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'avait déposé le médecin la veille, la déboucha et l'aida à en boire quelques gorgées.

« J'ai du mal à y croire, tu m'as fait tellement peur, comment tu te sens ?, je peux appeler le médecin …» déballa -t-il fou de joie.

« Shhhh, calme-toi. ça peut aller, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mes blessures me font un peu mal, mais je survivrais. » commença–t-elle d'une voix encore un peu faible. « Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es restée dans le coma durant onze jours Joy » lui expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme resta perplexe durant quelques secondes car il lui semblait avoir été blessée la veille:

- « Je ne sais pas comment, mais parfois, il m'a semblé avoir entendu ta voix pendant mon coma et je voulais que tu saches que ça m'a beaucoup aidé. » finit-elle à l'instant même où le docteur Green entrait dans la pièce.

« Eh, on a décidé de se réveiller à ce que je vois ? » dit-il content de voir que sa patiente allait mieux. « comment vous sentez vous ? » lui demanda-t-il en vérifiant les différentes indications que lui apprenaient les moniteurs.

« Ça peux aller, je suis un peu dans les vapes et mes blessures rivalisent entre-elles » lui expliqua Joy.

« La fatigue est normale et je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur » annonça le médecin tout en injectant une dose de paracétamol dans la perfusion de la jeune femme « ça va vous faire dormir » dit-il « il va falloir la laisser se reposer Mr Winch » demanda–t-il à Largo.

Joy voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à se résoudre à la laisser seule, elle l'encouragea donc un petit peu :

« Largo, toi aussi il faut que tu ailles te reposer, tu dors debout, tu devrais appeler Simon pour qu'il vienne te chercher , je ne vais pas m'en aller je te promets » termina-t-elle.

Largo sourit et approuva à contre cœur.

« Je reviendrais demain matin aux heures de visites » lui annonça-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer sous l'effet de l'analgésique.

**A l'extérieur de sa chambre :**

« Lorsque vous reviendrez Mr Winch, on l'aura sûrement changée de service donc ne vous inquiéter pas si elle n'est plus dans sa chambre » annonça le médecin.

« Merci de me prévenir, je demanderais à l'accueil demain matin encore merci pour tout docteur » termina Winch avant de sortir appeler Simon, le sourire aux lèvres.

CHAPITRE IX Dans la nouvelle chambre de Joy (jour 12)

Le lendemain, Simon, Kerenski et Largo allèrent lui rendre visite dans sa nouvelle

chambre individuelle :

« Heureux de te voir en forme Joy » annonça Kerenski en sortant quelque chose de son sac « regarde ce que je t'ai emmené pour t'occuper » termina-t-il en lui tentant une cassette vidéo.

« 'Opération CIA' ah ! ah ! ah ! très drôle Kerenski , je reconnais bien là ton sens de l'humour » dit-elle avec son cynisme habituel qu'elle employait toujours avec son collègue.

« Attend, ne rigole pas, tu ne te rends pas compte de la difficulté pour trouver un film dont le titre contienne le nom de ton ancienne agence » annonça Simon.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à plaisanter, et Largo ainsi que Simon purent voir avec joie que Joy était suffisamment en forme pour continuer avec Kerenski leurs infatigables joutes verbales remplies de sous entendus. L'après-midi, Largo dût s'absenter à cause de ses obligations en tant que PDG de la plus importante multinationale. Par conséquent se furent Simon et Kerenski qui restèrent pour tenir compagnie à la jeune femme.

Largo revint le lendemain et après de longues discussions durant lesquelles il lui expliqua

l'angoisse qu'ils avaient ressentit durant ces 11 jours, l'enquête et l'implication de la Commission Adriatique et tout le reste, il posa à Joy une question à laquelle il souhaitait obtenir une réponse :

« Joy, lors de l'attaque tu aurais pu sauver ta peau mais tu es restée alors qu'ils étaient favorisés par le nombre et par les armes… pourquoi ? » lui demanda t-il ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Largo, la première raison est que je suis ton garde du corps et qu'en tant que tel je me dois de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois mourir pour ça. La deuxième est que comme tu l'as dit j'aurais pu sauver ma vie, mais s'il t'était arrivé quoi que se soit je ne me le serais pas pardonné, alors à quoi cela aurait-il servit de vivre si toi tu n'étais plus là ? » lui répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

A ce moment là, Largo comprit qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

« Quand j'ai vu, grâce à la vidéo surveillance, ce qui t'était arrivée, que j'ai appris que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai eus peur de te perdre. Et quand j'ai dû décider de débrancher ton assistance respiratoire, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi, parce-que je t'aime Joy » lui annonça–t-il.

Joy resta surprise quelques instant avant de répondre.

- « Comme tu le sais quand j'ai quitté la CIA je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et je n'ai jamais laissé un homme m'approcher depuis lors…à part toi, en deux ans, tu es le seul pour qui j'ai éprouvé et j'éprouve toujours de tels sentiments. Et je tiens à te dire que je ne pensais pas redire ces mots à quelqu'un de sitôt , mais… je t'aime aussi.» lui annonça–t-elle à son tour.

Lorsque Kerenski et Simon, arrivèrent ils virent que Largo et Joy étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Simon ne pu pas s'empêcher de rentrer discrètement dans la pièce et de s'écrier :

« Eh Largo doucement ! il faudrait peut-être que tu la laisses un peu respirer, je te rappelle qu'elle est encore convalescente ! »

« Content de voir que vous vous êtes enfin décidés !» déclara Kerenski.

FIN


End file.
